


Blade of Memory

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy: Brave Exvius
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25934362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: "One of those nights?"
Relationships: Clyne/Duane (FFBE)
Kudos: 2
Collections: Drabble Soup, The Lemonade Cafe





	Blade of Memory

**Author's Note:**

> for drabblesoup, 'cuts like a knife'

When everything was quiet in the evenings, it was far too easy to let his mind drift to days past. Then, there was just the too-sharp knife-blade of memory, cutting deep on bare skin and not bleeding right away. No, it was even later when... 

"One of those nights?" Clyne asked softly as he settled beside Duane. The fire was burning low, the sky already black. 

"I think so," Duane replied. He said nothing as Clyne reached for his hand and wove their fingers together. 

It had been an unexpected bandage the first time. 

And now... 

For the night, healed.


End file.
